


邪情

by Olamicabron



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Henry Cavill, Hermaphrodites, Multi, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 14





	邪情

太过愚蠢的我，根本无法描述他的美丽。

我只能错愕地凝望，他像岸上一抹暗色的幽灵，口中呵出的却是艳色吐息，我一辈子没见过圣女光洁的脚趾轻点水面，醉人的情香从他裸露的细嫩皮肉里渗出，为此我恨不得跪下，避开他略带好奇的眉目。

平日的巧舌如簧在见到他时通通化作胃里扑腾欲出的蝴蝶，扇动的翅膀搔刮着咽喉，又麻又痒。我猛然抬起头，看见他嘴角扬起的微小弧度，那一刻我知道自己贸然闯入了仙境，惊动了神明。

我以为我会一辈子膜拜他，当他是神女供奉，然而我内心的黑暗症结从未消失，甚至越发膨胀扭曲。最终诡谲的一天到来了，我碎骨重塑，以全然陌生的躯体来到他面前，他仍是那副孤高自傲的神情，丝毫没有认出我来。

骑在马背上的我睥睨一切，伸手扯断了他束发的丝带，他错愕地看着我，散开的雪白发丝在风中轻轻飘扬。我像个蛮不讲理的君王，将他带上了马。那时的我忍不住握着他的腰身爱抚，感叹如此温热柔顺的尤物竟活生生地存在于我的掌控之中。他双眼里透露着惊艳，脸颊缓缓浮现潮红。这样绝妙的美人被我轻薄竟丝毫不恼，反而用生涩的反应表达情动与臣服。

送上门来的他单纯至极，谁能想到，这只孤狼的世界竟荒凉凄美得像个梦境，他只要我，一边光着身子任我鞭挞凌辱，一边哭着、忍着，在温存之时会小心翼翼地附在我耳边诉说爱语。从初见那日起我就知道我要他，可我的野心漩涡如同张开了血盆大口，从不满足。我深知丑恶的自己配不上他，没有资格霸占他的偏爱，但我从出生起就注定是个恶人。于是我利用了他的纯洁和情意，将他困在了牢笼里。

如果是你，你愿意怎样表达你的爱？

我破坏了他四肢的筋脉，却没有彻底废了他，他成了攀附别人生存的蠕虫，拖动他丰满的淫乱娇躯在地上爬行。

在他像猫咪一样用舌尖舔我手掌心时我几乎落泪，我的双手从白狼腋下穿过，像抱一个孩子般将他抱到我的大腿上，他软绵绵的身子如同松软的白兔，我尽情抚摸他，抓揉他过于肥美的乳房，抚慰他被我塞入过各式各样器物的红肿阴道口。他的穴依然很美，频繁墮胎和魔物奸淫造成的细小疤痕像一圈粉色的蒲公英，嵌在他最私密脆弱的极乐之地。

我爱他遍体鳞伤的模样。

如今他乖巧躺在我的怀里，不知道该如何取悦我了。他彻底丧失了生育能力，虚弱的四肢无法支撑正常的行走，周身都是性虐的鞭痕与烧伤，他好委屈，可望向我的金眸璀璨夺目，比过去的每一天都更加美艳。

我见过太多下场凄惨的玩物，他为何不像他们，身是淫器，心是死水呢。是我太娇惯他，亦或是他太过恋慕我？若被国王知道我这般对待他的爱宠，也许下一个被钉在柱子上烧死的女巫将会是我吧。可是除了白狼，谁又知道这一切呢。

我喜欢看他受难，被撕咬、背叛、奸辱，我钟情于让体型庞大的妖魔与冰冷恶灵争相享用他的人体盛宴，欣赏他倒在地上惨叫、出血、流产，只要他痛苦，便是美景。这世间的不幸放在他身上是那么恰到好处，他仿佛就该是悲剧的承载体，因为他总能承受更多，而到他破碎绝望之际，那双求救的眼眸将跨越纷乱繁杂，找到我，给予他救赎或是最后一击。这种全然的依托成为了我的绝佳食粮，令人沉醉不可自拔。

漫长年月过去，我的样貌不再变化，只有他仍在不停蜕变，如同被海浪无数次拍打洗刷的珍珠。我在水晶球里看过他的各种结局，也挽救过他无数次，我想我会永远爱着他，而他呢，恐怕已经无法界定对我的爱憎，只是被命运摧残得动弹不得之时，他一定会想到我。

尽管如此，我从未彻底关闭让他离开的大门，只是在那之前，他必须穿越我毕生最强大的法术，要么留下，要么在火焰中燃尽躯干。

他最终还是选择了离开。那天我没有见到他最后一眼，可我看见了他的灵魂，从灰烬中慢慢飘扬而起，轻得像一缕白烟。

我并未因他的死去而感到撕心裂肺的疼痛，相反地，我的内心从未如此平静，那是一切都尘埃落定的轻松与畅快。很快我便收拾好了他的残骸，放入施行巫术的匣子中，开始构想若干年后我们的再次相见。

没有他的夜深人静的日子，我会回味我们的缠绵往事，更多的是血腥疼痛的画面，对我来说却是唤起性欲的良方。

他为我诞下的孩子们都被我放在地下室的玻璃瓶中，防腐液的浸泡让他们的形态变得恐怖可憎，有时我会去看他们，好奇那些小小的空洞的眼神背后若是有思想，会思考些什么呢，定是在憎恨我这个父亲吧。可我毫不愧疚，我要这些子嗣做什么，我执着的只有他们的母亲。

为此我等着。

在禁术完成的那天，法阵中燃起冲天的青色火焰，我的挚爱涅槃重生，回到了这间囚禁他又令他殒命的牢笼。他的身影依然美丽绝伦，令人心醉神迷。在火焰燃尽时，赤裸身子的他惊恐万分，急欲逃离，我叹了口气，几句咒语之后，漆黑的锁链如蟒蛇般袭上前咬住他由透明转为实体的四肢。在我最终抱住他的时候，他的眼泪扑簌滴落，像多年前我们在雨夜媾合山盟海誓的那天，我爱抚着怀中的温香软玉，问他是否还想离开。

他不再能发出声音，无力的双手垂下，尽管颤抖不已，但我知道他依然想要碰触我，我能感受到克制的迷恋和极度的恐惧正蚕食他的大脑。

快了，我知道的，很快，他将成为一个精致漂亮的没有思想的玩偶，成为我叶奈法的掌心妻奴，成为一个不存在的人。他从人间消失是这世界的遗憾，更是我的至高欢愉。

我和他的世界，将彻底只有彼此了。

end


End file.
